


Odi et Amo4

by Limelight_Sekkuito



Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [4]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Sekkuito/pseuds/Limelight_Sekkuito
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544011





	Odi et Amo4

枢想起来是什么了，锥生零身体内含的那种痛苦。是罗丹的雕塑，是想要挣脱石头的石头，不轻盈，出发点都是情欲，性压抑造成精美绝伦的痛苦。  
他站在浓密乌云之下，零星的雪花开始飘洒，这个夜晚将诞生一条新的河流。  
锥生君，你怎么不上船呢，我们都在这条血河之船上头。  
骨碌骨碌，琥珀从房间这头滚到那头。春天要来了，这很好，优姬穿绿色睡衣，庆祝她的复活。而锥生零刚刚离开这里。  
一条手刃麻远之前，那位弟弟可惜地死了。锥生一缕，他怎么能够以卵击石。是绯樱闲太疼惜他了，他不知轻重。力量悬殊的爱情得不到磐石般的保障。零，你应该明白你之不幸和他之不幸造成两种完全不同的后果。我见识过太多可怜人，我会还给你更多。  
你应当扶助弱小卑微，那是你的心愿也是你的任务，你暴烈但不残忍，是善良纯粹的人。  
优姬？优姬当然认为你能和她平起平坐，今后你们有多少温柔的日子，我都不敢想。  
群臣纵容我毁坏，我便毁坏，而你舍不得毁坏任何不恨的东西，也许我例外。  
锥生君，请问你是真的全然恨我吗？很抱歉，前面须得加上二重定语。  
你恨我，真的不假，如同我恨李土，然而你还未接触过彼等邪恶。在我面前，你们都是洁白的人。我已经替你画好行线，写好主题，只等着你去填写和声、定下记号了。  
好好珍惜现在这种学园生活吧，不日，它就将土崩瓦解。  
现在，你完整了，锥生君。你是“锥生”，是零也是一缕。你们因爱而结合了。  
所有力量都在帮助你，你有很多的朋友和爱你的人，居住在你体内，这复仇不仅仅是为着你自己，你只是最合适的人。  
优姬，绯樱闲，一缕，还有我，我们的仇敌是共同的。拜托了。  
很抱歉让你承受这些，但是从来不乏其人非议我之伪善，我早就习惯了，我只在意“完成”。  
更何况，爱意让你并不能清算任何一个理应活着的人。你已经开始理解我了，这个过程将会持续很久，我也早就已经理解你。  
是，我残暴，我自私，我麻木不仁，我耽于欲望。这就是我自己，我全然接受也充分厌恶。  
我的荣冠靠什么得来？除了天生具有大能，还在于流了宝贵的血。我永永远远捍卫理想，而非捍卫生活。  
我知道你本质上热爱生活，锥生君。你的幸福被夺走，不像可悲的我不是为了幸福而生的。  
我只是在流动的生活中游动，抓住所有的头绪，做我应该做的，还有不应该做但本能驱使我做的。我深知我有罪孽，我又如何去补赎呢？我肮脏不堪，锥生君，我知道什么是善良的，否则我也不会让你这么做，我不是没有心，不是不知道痛。  
假若能真的不知道痛，那便好了罢！我的沾满罪孽的双手无数次穿进别人的心脏，也终将掏出自己的。  
我危险，我知道，我身边注定围绕着无数欲望和阴谋。当逃无可逃的时候，你会知道坚持多么宝贵。我就是这么活下来的，于你而言很难想象罢，零！  
今后，也会有人求着你喝你的血，但大多数人不是因为爱情，更多的人渴望力量。而你只会杀了他们，肾上腺素使你亢奋，死一个你还想下一个。  
让我吻你好吗，我也想做纯洁又暴烈的人，一个新鲜的人，一个完美的一次性画法快速涂画出来的人，你有的正是我所没有的，是我向往的喜乐。你会明白我能有多压抑，我没有一天不想吸优姬的血，我还只是从你那里尝到一点点。你们都很年轻，情欲茂盛又干渴，一把火就能点着。我？我是个明知自己犯第六条的隐修士，却出来领导着自己的教团。  
于是，我从雪花的世界来到她窗前，她害怕极了，我吻她，深深地吻她。我许多年没尝过那味道了，她已经是一朵能够采摘的娇花，蔷薇般的芬芳令我神迷目眩。  
我知道你一定比我更习惯于这味道，芬芳与惆怅，她不自觉的魅惑，既干瘪又充盈，能给予的总是比看起来的更多。我爱她，你知道！你却比我还习惯于这味道。  
而我知道你刚走，她的衣服上还残留着你的吐息，你的味道如此特别，和我和她都不同。我拥抱她，我的动作连带挤压出衣服空隙间的热空气，你的余温就存在于那之中。我身上带着雪花，冷冷的没有味道。啊，她是腥甜的，你知道！你实在是什么都知道了，我多是靠推断，你竟是靠直接体会她的血。一阵浓黑的悲哀压过，我也有泫然欲泣的时候，她是最苦也最甜的东西，也许是金樱子熬成的糖浆，一小杯梅酒，不像你是一捧雪，一块冰，一朵黎明前的朝颜花，你本身是无法被酿成的。到了大地春回，白日近午的时候，在暑热的预感蒸腾起的腐殖质气味中，酒只会更烫，你却消融了。到时候，一捧水丛我指缝间流走，那便是我挫骨扬灰之时了。但愿你的溪流能把我昏暗阴沉的寒灰带走！  
第一次吸血是什么感受，于我而言已经渐渐模糊，像费力描摹出梦的形状，线索是在的，像似断非断的巫山之云，我要乘坐着那些云到兰草盛开的幽谷，神女在等我。久远的、神话般的记忆。  
而对你而言还很新鲜，你脱离童稚还不久，对吧？

于是，这位英俊少年从楼顶看见枢站在寒冷宽阔的露台上，正在优姬的窗外。他大为惊怖，他知道他最可怕也最必然的猜想和预言真实发生了。  
他先是闻到优姬的血味，撒落的盐和砂糖般的，断线的珠子像一群恍惚的音符漂在风雪中。  
命运告诉他:是玖兰枢。  
他举起了枪。

  
而优姬在枢怀中叫道:“零，别开枪，这个人……是我的哥哥！”  
弹道会如同天使下行，他的枪法会如露亦如电。但他没法足足开出这一枪了。  
一弯极大极亮的银月如刀，他脑海中掠过这场景，有什么被举扬了，占据了天空，雪亮雪亮的锋刃展开了。他不明白那是什么。  
雪雾之中天灰蒙蒙的，远处他本应什么也看不见，而吸血鬼之眼告诉他那些远处建筑与林木的轮廓，细微的，简直是以风涌动的回声来告诉他，那些一团团的涡流缠绕在他的耳畔。他不喜欢这种感官过载，有时太过庞杂没有重点，熬夜的人昏昏欲睡头上一直点着灯，什么都看得清。甚至是雪花的位置。他细心寻找一片特殊或不特殊的雪花，然后他能够一直注视着它，立即知晓它的凋零之处。  
他悲哀地想，这是玖兰枢。也不仅仅是玖兰枢。  
最令他震惊的还是优姬的身份，他不敢相信，那是他最珍重的人，拯救他的人，他最爱的少女。是吸血鬼，是纯血种，还是枢的妹妹。野兽不外乎是野兽！一切道理都想得通，但他真的累了，气血上涌，他的身体里还有那么那么多沉睡的纯血，快要沸腾了，活泼的金属冒着泡，海底的热泉爬过遍体鳞甲的蜗牛。  
他恐慌极了，他不外乎是和魔鬼在做交易！纯血种的魅力实在是面目可憎，骗死了那个男人，骗走了一缕，如今又把我骗得好苦！所以还存在自我吗？那么多的声音从他心底一同响起。湿湿的，黏黏的，甜腻腻的，柔软得像乳汁又明确含着锈刃般的钝痛和阴暗彩虹般的油渍。力量的洪流要挣开他的身体获得自由，到外面去。要血。要杀戮。  
那么，优姬是不是从容自若呢？他想一定不是的。她已经慌乱许久了，他知道她最慌乱的时候是什么样子，那种流于轻率而令人感动的决心。  
优姬……  
放不下的，终归放不下的，他想。子弹贯穿兄妹二人也许可以快意恩仇收束命运，但很快他被自己内部发生的变化夺走注意力。细胞飞快地增殖和强化，像竹笋拔节一样，竹箨还未落下就已经长得老高了。他知道优姬也是这样，优姬的壳裂解了。  
求求你们，别再使我痛苦迷惘。

玖兰枢对他笑了，优姬看不到那笑容，兄妹都在注视着他。于是他溃逃了，纵马夜奔一般，路途险恶。  
他无法克制自己不去想那个笑的含义，极其暧昧又极其残忍，是理所当然的胜利，或许也是优姬所有权的昭示？  
他不停颤抖，冬夜冷极了。优姬曾对他说十年前也有一场大雪，有一个想要咬她的吸血鬼。那时她也是满头长发。今夜她也是满头长发，过于新鲜地垂挂下来，无力的双手刚才还抓过他的衣角。他想发丝之间一定是冷的，充盈着空气。好一个陌生的优姬。  
“你是……玖兰优姬。”他对自己说。  
她的气味依旧芬芳，面容依旧甜美，但她现在是公主，是从来不属于他也不应该属于他的那种人。是吸血鬼，是纯血之君。  
他不无讽刺地想，现在你知道玖兰枢的牙是如何刺穿，玖兰枢的唇是什么感觉了吧？在那快乐的颤栗中你是否比我更陶醉，而玖兰枢咬你会像咬我一样那么狠吗？你还会知道当吸血鬼是什么感觉，突然从人变成吸血鬼是如何不能自我接受，一个渴血的吸血鬼是何等肮脏残暴，呵，你甚至会知道更多，会领会你和哥哥的伟大爱情，你们神圣的婚姻！但你现在仍然不知道——不知道被他阴茎捅入，不知道我身为男人遭受到的无理的百般折磨。  
对不起，我不能告诉你。你的力量还非常不稳定，而且我想，这可怕的事实会使你既不能接受他，也不能接受我。  
你最敬爱玖兰枢，难道不是吗？  
那我有一句话送给你，好好看看他的真面目吧！别再惶惶不可终日。但愿你眼目光明，而不是在黑暗里行。  
他凝眉，他皱起眼睛抚上额头，顺手把枪插回套里。  
荫庇之处，他避风站着，骨肉深处，四面八方，不停钻上一阵阵瘆人的麻痒。如同无主的流浪动物在无人的地方生着病，他静默不发一语，只是颤着。  
渐渐难以忍受。  
这回。是优姬正在切开他。是优姬苏醒了，正在迷惑地奔流。他不用主动去想她，那种强烈的感受就让人丧失理智了。他如今坐在阿赖耶识之大瀑布底下，没被冲走已是幸运。他明白优姬比他更找不到方向，可她一旦发现自己有力量，又会想去行动，想至少帮上点忙。  
她的血不像玖兰枢的那么明确，力量也不如他。可是，太多了，他手脚抽搐起来厉声干呕。  
不要出来！优姬，请你不要出来。有我在——我会替你完成。  
玖兰枢完成不了的事，他卑劣地谋划好的事。  
一缕告诉他，正是玖兰李土更改了协会的名单，让不该死去的绯樱闲的情人被杀了。为什么。为什么是我父母的刀枪尖上沾满了未知的爱情之血。  
又一阵痛苦的浪潮淹没了他，他在潮头压过后奋力伸出汗湿的头。正准备死死抓住墙壁忍耐，那面墙却应声而碎了。  
他的身体也变得畸形，迷失的青筋暴突出来，手臂胀大像个怪物，他怕了，他怕无法复原，无法挽回，生命也无法就此恢复了，他又离“人”远了一步。  
他的手正在发芽。  
荆棘长出来，迅猛极了，他的自我正在延伸。  
于是他喷涌遮蔽了整座大楼，银亮亮的木质倒刺缠动着。它们吸出了他的血肆意生长，覆盖整座城堡，如同《睡美人》那样。  
就在那瞬间，他领会了蔷薇的名字。  
是血蔷薇。

  
黎明将近，那个未曾谋面的邪恶者自地平线上出现了。  
让玖兰家自食其果吧，锥生零愤懑不已，这本来就与我无关。让那玖兰李土杀掉玖兰枢也好——可是玖兰枢活下来了，李土正是被枢所伤。  
优姬，他想，若不是为了优姬或者我的意愿，我不会战斗。我绝不会为玖兰枢而战斗。  
在荆棘的包围中，他仍然感到优姬跑了过来。“不要。”他想。他听到李土低低的笑声了。  
“我是一颗子弹。”  
新的优姬用新的阿尔忒弥斯划开了新的藩篱，于是他自胎内被裸露。新的零降生了。  
可是，他看着玖兰优姬在挣扎，在那个年长者的怀中。  
“来得正好。让我能吞噬你的整个生命以化为你的力量，等你很久了哟。  
“飘散出这世上最富有年轻生气的力量，玖兰家的纯血公主……  
“……太像了，跟树里。”  
“不准碰我！”她叫道，玖兰优姬举起她的镰刀，那是阿尔忒弥斯吗？  
于是他眼见着李土把手搭上她的手臂，两张面庞离得越发近了。  
“我改变主意了……”，李土说，“你就代替树里，来让我好好疼爱吧……”  
树里……为何我不够好，为什么，树里。我到底缺少了什么，为了你应该怎么做。  
你呀……我，爱你爱得想把你全吃掉，树里……  
——他只见优姬向身后缓缓举起那镰刀，刀光如同天边一弯残月。不偏不倚，避开她自身，贯穿了李土的胸膛。一丝浓色的血顺着抛物线向上飞扬，刀尖锋利极了。  
对于一个吸血鬼来说，除了血，又有何意义呢？不过都是血之绊罢了！他擦擦脸走了出来。是玖兰家的一双人。  
这些男男女女都毫无意义。  
但是，我想让你死，玖兰李土。  
他举起了枪。

这个渴血者的身影又和那个渴血者的身影重叠。他从李土身上看到枢——李土是个疯狂者，枢是个伪善者，其实都觊觎着优姬的血，伯侄如此相似，没有本质区别，他认为。  
公主已经醒了，蔷薇却方才长成。  
他看见李土深深闻了一口优姬，说是树里的味道。得不到母亲便想得到女儿，他认为有悖伦常，催人欲呕。但他有资格说这话吗？他还不是纵容优姬对枢殷勤，以至于到了帮她送出羞于送出的情人节巧克力的地步，还要找个借口“玖兰前辈，你的东西掉了。”结果那是她哥哥！他知道，优姬的什么心思他都知道。他就是独独不可能知道连优姬自己都不知道的事情，那就是她是纯血种，玖兰枢还是她哥哥。多么可悲的笑话！这是一个根本矛盾。  
在眼泪洒落和决心动摇之前，他发现自己已经瞄准了。  
于是他扣下扳机，如同进入房间后点亮一盏灯。他情愿自己什么也不知道，如果记不起过去可多好。

是光明洒落了。他用一个他者的死亡换取了自我和他人的新生命，于是玖兰李土化成了灰。  
可他没有多少感觉，这个邪恶者是陌生的。而他还是恨，他恨的源头不在于此。  
他可以复仇，他有枪。  
于是他指向了玖兰枢。  
混淆视听之物。  
这动作他重复过许多回，也在脑海里和梦境中温习了许多许多遍了。

这个人的意味太复杂，他的愿望是想让生活变得简单。玖兰李土已死，玖兰枢活不活，也没所谓。况且他早想杀了他了，这个吸血鬼，阴谋家，强奸犯，窃国者，他永远也不可能臣服的君王。  
他有时想，Level A不比Level E更高贵。  
吸血鬼就是吸血鬼，非我族类。人就是人，再亲近吸血鬼也是人，一缕就是一个纯粹的人。吸血鬼无论混有多少人类的血，或者和他一样原本是人，都是罪孽深重之物。

  
十三岁以后，他爱把衣服洗得极干净。他生活简单，衣服不多，除了制服就是理事长带他买的每个季节的几套，还有睡衣，多了他就拒绝了。还有添置不久的夜会巡逻用的套装，理事长含笑去给他定做，师匠也帮他拿主意，出谋划策挑选漂亮袖扣。十七岁以后他对衣服更加好洁成癖，他厌恶任何的血污、精斑或者溃破，令人不快的气味，而那是他经常沾上的。他洗之前都按照制服保养手册严格操作，脱下后悬挂，毛刷清理灰尘，全体检查后熟练地修补纽扣、绽线和缺漏，然后苛刻地少量多次漂洗去每一处污渍。细心展开，充分的晾晒或烘干。熨烫到每个边角。他尽力避免“不洁”，不洁的衣服，不洁的行为，不洁的想法。  
那是因为他生活在事与愿违之中。

该给出这十年岁月的答案了。将这份因无力和无知而积累起的罪孽，铭记心中。  
接下来，他将枪指向了优姬。他恨纯血种，因此一无所有的他有了新的梦想。那就是杀光所有的纯血种。  
然后他理所当然地看见玖兰枢愤怒地站在他面前，玖兰枢当然受不了他拿枪对着优姬，玖兰枢可以不为了所有人，也可以不为了他，那是自然，玖兰枢一点都不会遗憾。  
“下一个就是你，玖兰。”他说。憎恨使他极度专注，他横眉怒目，不肯放松，那些藤依着他的心愿缠上玖兰枢的身体。  
于是被束缚的玖兰开口对他道谢，称赞他有功，并且表达不能原谅他继续存在的愿望:“因为你竟敢，拿枪指着她！”  
“即是你不是真的想要杀掉她，我也不能原谅这种事情的发生。”  
君王手腕上生长着多刃的大刀，丝丝黏着血，如同鲨鱼的口那样，原始的生物，但极端暴戾和高效。  
他真正感到剑拔弩张了，但他根本就不意外，一切都不意外。他数千个日夜以来没有像今天一样这么想活着。活着就能杀戮，复仇的时候还长。  
枢向他举起一臂，自信地，他想，这个吸血鬼脑海里肯定流过无数的计谋以及它们付诸行动的后果。被那一组弯曲的利刃穿透，是不是就像李土被优姬的利刃穿透？而他还要痛上三倍，那三个刀尖仿佛是李土、优姬、枢一同为他准备的。  
来吧，让我们用直觉战斗。

然而，枢说。  
“优姬，你应该让开。他用一个甚至可以杀死你的武器对着你。即使只有一会儿，我也不会原谅他;即使你会为此恨上我五百年，甚至一千年，我……”  
可是优姬揽过那自信的臂，使枢屈服了。  
那飞舞而出的蝙蝠般的血鞭，三下两下收拢回去，那美丽的手重现了。于是他知道那手不单单是手，不仅是之前所理解的情欲的外延，更是致命的刀剑。  
他不知道该说什么才好，反正一切都结束了。  
他会走上狩猎之路。


End file.
